


Swapping Riddles

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Commission fic, Genderswap, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RP Turned Fic, Riddles, genderswap Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Lou Ellen and some of the Hecate cabin campers need someone to test out the newest spell that they have been working on. Nico just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The spell goes horridly wrong and changes Nico into a girl! Will and Nico travel across the country in search of the answers to their problems in the form of riddles given to them from the goddess Hecate herself. How will this quest affect their relationship?





	Swapping Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was originally posted on my dA account VocaloidAnimeGirl12. I've given it a good shake down, smoothed out some POV awkwardness, and corrected some minor grammar issues. This was originally an RP between my friend and I that I converted into a fic. Chapters 1 & 2 are converted RP conversations whereas anything after the first two chapters are of my own imagination and thought. :)
> 
> Just a warning; there may be triggers that I don't know about or catch. If you find one please let me know what needs to be tagged and in which chapter. I want this fic to be an enjoyable experience! Thank you so much for your help. ^w^

Nico was idly walking around Camp Half Blood when he heard his name being called. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Lou Ellen waving from a group of her siblings. She was gesturing for him to come over to the group. He trudged over slowly, and when he arrived at the edge of the group Lou Ellen pulled him to her side. She began explaining what the Hecate children where trying to do.

She starts talking about the complex spell that they are testing for the first time; something about changing the clothes a person is wearing and not just manipulating the mist to make it appear as the clothes were changed. Nico zoned out so when Lou Ellen asked him, “So can you do it?", he flinched. 

"Y-yeah, sure." Came his reply though it was more of a question than an answer. 

"Great!" Lou Ellen exclaimed and dragged him out a couple of feet in front of the group. Nico looked around, slightly bewildered. 

The small group started murmuring a spell. This wasn’t going to end well. The sunlight bent around Nico and several of the Hecate campers’ eyes glowed ominously as they all chanted. This was really not going to end well. Nico was starting to have second thoughts when all of a sudden he was hit with magic. The force of the impact from the magic made him land on his butt. Nico was shocked to say the least. The sensations he was feeling at the moment were very awkward and unfamiliar. His clothes, showing next to no change in appearance, were now looser than before, just barely staying on his more slender form, and he had a very uncomfortable feeling of freedom in his chest area. Not only these things but his hair seemed to have grown six inches in the past minute or so.

"What in Hades happened to me?!" Nico shouts in an extremely feminine voice, then immediately claps a hand over his mouth. Was that him? What had happened to his voice?

Lou Ellen and the other Hectate campers stared at Nico and he glared back.

“What the heck did you guys do to me?!” Nico demanded. At that moment all of the Hecate campers involved in the spell avoided all eye contact. Lou Ellen opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something then closed it.

She pointed over to the Apollo cabin and said in a very rushed tone, "I'll go get Will.” And with that she sprinted off.

Nico stood up and looked down at himself; instead of his lanky, boxy body he was expecting, Nico was staring down at a curvier, more feminine body. "What in Hades' name did you do to me Lou Ellen?!" He screamed after her, only to once again cover his mouth.

Nico then took off to his own cabin to hide from the world. As he ran he had to hold up his pants so that thy didn’t slip off of his newly curved hips. This was something he really didn’t want anyone to see let alone Will. When he reached his cabin Nico slammed the door shut then slumped on the floor.

 

Will was on his way back to his cabin from the clinic where he had been teaching his youngest brothers and sisters the basics of healing. He was tired from having to deal with their high energy levels. He was about to open the door when Lou Ellen came sprinting over to him. She was moving so fast that she when she tripped a bit she almost smacked face first into the hard packed dirt of the pathway. Will caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Lou Ellen! You should be more careful! Why are you running?” Will questioned as he 

She looks up at him, a slightly fearful look on her face. "He's going to kill me, but I swear we didn't mean for it to happen! It was an accident!” Lou Ellen said, the words flying out of her mouth like arrows out of one of his siblings bows.

"Calm down, is someone hurt?" Will asks her, putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyebrows drew together, worry staring to grow in the pit of his stomach.

Lou Ellen shook her head. she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she answered. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just, a spell, a spell went wrong. Nico volunteered to help us and then everything went wrong." Will became panicked at the thought of Nico being hurt and Lou Ellen took notice. She gave Will a slightly shaky smile. "He's fine, really, he's just different.” There was a hesitation in her voice that didn’t give Will any sort of reassurance.

That last bit confused Will. "Different?" He shook his head. "Where is Nico? I'll see what I can do."

Lou Ellen nodded. She looked back to see if she could spot where Nico had run off to. "He was chasing me just a little while ago. I don't know where he's gone now."

Will let go of the girl and started walking, Lou Ellen following behind him. "He's probably gone and hid in his cabin.” Will says distractedly.

The two walked to the Hades cabin, Lou Ellen fidgeting all the way. Will tries to open the door and finds it locked. Sighing he knocks but there’s no response. Will knocks again becoming a little anxious.

“Nico?” Will calls out after a third knock on the cabin door. "I know you're in there. Please let me in, I'll do everything I can to help."

On the other side of the door Nico glared at the ceiling and remained silent. There was no way he was going to speak with this new voice. There was no way he was going to even get up from his bed to answer the door for Will. He laid in silence as he waited for Will to either find a way to get in or just walk away.

Will waited another moment before having Lou Ellen unlock the door so he could check on Nico himself. Will opened the door slowly and looked inside. Like always, the Hades cabin was nearly completely dark with only a few dim torches in the corners to light the fairly large space. As he entered, Will turned and sent Lou Ellen away before shutting the door. Turning back to look at the bunks a small movement in the darkness caught his eye and he walked over to the bed. Will sat on the edge of Nico's bunk.

"Nico? Are you ok?" Will asks. After no answer he becomes concerned. Will waits for several more moments before heaving a long, drawn out sigh. "You know if you don't answer me I'll have no choice but to drag you out of here and to the Big House for a full exam." His tone confirming that he was serious.

Forgetting himself for a moment, Nico replied. "I'll just shadow travel back here." He then clamped a hand over his mouth. His voice was just too foreign now. Nico flipped over and shoved his face into his pillow.

The voice caught Will off guard. Stunned he got up and opened the heavy curtains. Sunlight flooded into the dark and gloomy cabin. "Nico?” Will asked gently, the name was barely whispered.

Nico threw his arms over his head in a pathetic attempt to hide his lengthened hair. "...go away, Solace." He grumbled into his pillow.

Will stared at Nico. Now that the sunlight had filtered in and filled up the dark space, Will could see Nico much clearer. Under the blankets Will could see a curvy feminine figure, pale slender arms trying to hide the long curly black locks that were splayed over the pillow. It took a bit but Will connected the dots. He remembered Lou Ellen saying that their spell had gone wrong, that Nico looked different now. Will had heard her say that but he didn’t realize just how different Nico looked now. Taking a deep breath, he moved to sit back on Nico's bed. Nico flinched when he felt Will sit on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Please just go away. I don’t want you here. Leave me alone to suffer.” Nico says, turning his face to look up at Will. He looked up through his long dark lashes and black locks to see Will staring at him. Nico squirmed a bit under Will’s gaze.

"You know I won’t leave. Why bother asking?" Will says softly, trying really hard not to stare at Nico’s altered form.

"I wasn’t, I wasn't asking." Nico said. He brushed off Will's hand and sat up. He was becoming frustrated with his situation and Will being there wasn’t helping much either.

"I know, but this doesn’t look like a situation that you can deal with alone Nico. I’m here for you." Will said quietly, a soft smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I won't let you stay like this for too long."

"And what can you do? This isn't something Doctor Solace can fix." Nico replied sarcastically, sitting up fully. Black locks sliding down his shoulders while his bangs covered his face. A pout prominent on his face.

"I may not be able to," Will says with a smile. He tucked a bit of hair behind Nico’s ear, a blush dusting over pale cheeks. "but I'm sure the Hecate campers have already figured something out. I'll go talk with them." He then gets up and walks toward the door.

"And I'll stay here." Nico grumbled. He pulled his sheets over his head so as to hide from the sunlight that was still coming though the opened curtains.

Will laughs a bit at Nico’s antics. He just just too adorable for words "You do that sunshine. I'll be right back."

~~~

Nico had hidden himself in a hoodie with the hood pulled as far down his forehead that he could make it go before daring to walk out into camp. He kept his head down as he made his way to the Big House. Will had told him too be there soon, and though he was reluctant this was the only way to change him back. He came to a stop right outside of the Big House. 

Julie was walking to the Big House with her twin sister Emilee when she caught sight of a familiar hoodie and ran to catch Nico. He so totally needed her fashion advice.

"Niiiicoooo!!!" Julie yelled as she ran towards the boy.

Emilee followed behind at a slower pace, not wanting to ruin her new designer jeans. Nico tensed up when he heard someone calling him. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone or see anyone while he was like this. Julie didn’t know this so she tackled Nico anyway and sent both of them rolling to the ground. He was extremely unprepared for the weight that was suddenly forced on him, and with his smaller body, he crumpled to the ground. He tried hiding his feminized face from the girl on top of him, quickly throwing his arms up to hastily cover his face.

Julie landed smack on top of Nico but something wasn’t quite right. Her face was smushed to his chest. Her...chest? Julie immediately sat up and looked at the covered face. Julie tried to uncover the supposed Nico's face, but the arms covering it were pretty strong. After another thirty seconds of wrestling with the person Julie was able to pin the person's wrists to the ground on either side of their head and reveal the identity of the person she had just tackled.

"Nico?!" She yelped in surprise, she let go of his arms and stood quickly.

"Shhhhhh!" He hissed as he shoved Julie off of him and stood back up. "Yes! It's me." He growled, higher pitched voice making him sound not so threatening.

"But you're a girl!" Julie whisper yelled from her position on the ground. Her eyes wide as she looked up at the gender swapped Nico standing in front of her.

"I blame Lou Ellen." Nico hissed back while fixing his hoodie. The new freedom feeling he had from his chest still unsettled him so he crossed his arms to try and keep the feeling to a minimum.

At that point Emilee came over. "Hey Nico." She said nonchalantly. "Waiting for Will to go on a quest?"

“Yeah. We’re going to see if we can’t get this stupid spell reversed or fixed or something.” Nico grumbles.

“Well,” Julie jumped back into the conversation. "you seem really uncomfortable in those clothes. Especially with those." Julie points at Nico's chest. Nico blushes and tucks his arms closer to his ribcage. Julie snatches his left wrist and pulls him and herself up. "Why don't we take you back to our cabin? We can get you ready for your quest lickety split." Julie smiles and starts heading toward the cabins. Emilee following wherever her sister went.

Nico shifted slightly. "I'm fine." He murmured, though it sounded strained and uncomfortable. He really didn’t want to address this; ever.

"Nope, you're coming with me no matter what you say." Julie says with a smile.

Emilee continues to follow the pair. "Nico, you know that when any camper is in a dire situation that includes fashion, the Aphrodite campers will hunt you down and fix it. Even if you don't want the help, you'll get it." She says as they all near the Aphrodite cabin.

Nico grumbled under his breath as he was lead to the Aphrodite cabin. "This is unnecessary."

With one final tug, Julie pulled Nico into the primped and pink cabin. Instantly all of the Aphrodite girls surrounded Nico, asking if 'she' was their newest sibling. The guys formed an outer ring around the girls. Everyone continued pressing closer and closer until they could barely breathe. Nico looked around to see if he could find an exit. Where was Will? How could he just leave Nico to the mercy of the Aphrodite cabin?! Just when Nico thinks he’s about to become fresh pressed demigod, Emilee becomes his saving grace.

"Back off!" Emilee shouts, annoyance ringing clear in her voice. "You're all going to ruin my brand new jeans!"

At that moment everyone dispersed into a more loose formation. Nico looks slightly terrified from the experience. Julie was slightly more ruffled than before but that's nothing unusual. A pout prominent on her lips as she fixes her blouse and dusts off her jeans.

Julie shook her head which made her curls bounce about her. "Sheesh, I've never seen you all act like that before! And no, he is not a new sibling. Most if not all of you should know the only Hades demigod Nico di Angelo." Everyone in the room nodded. “Well, this is him. Before you all bombard us with questions lets just say a spell went wrong and he needs some new clothes. Are you ready for a challenge?" Julie shouts fist pumping as she finishes.

At that last sentence all of the girls became excited and swarmed Nico again. One group pulled him into a corner and another started going though all of the girls' trunks to find things to dress Nico up in. Throughout the whole thing Nico wasn't able to voice his opinion about his situation. There were several times Nico attempted to escape. He even tried to shadow travel away, only to be scolded by some Aphrodite camper. He sighed and gave up on escape. Instead, he tried looking to what the other group was finding for him to put on.

First and foremost he was fitted with the appropriate undergarments then dressed to impress. Then after several tries with pastel colors they finally had to admit that Nico was a 'Cool Winter Palette’ person. So they started using darker, more muted colors. Most of the outfit was black and had dark blue and soft lavender accents. The outfit itself was a dark blue three-quarter sleeve shirt and a black T-shirt with lavender designs on top of it, a black ruffled skirt with darker lavender leggings underneath and dark blue converse. They had curled his hair into loose ringlets to take advantage of his natural curl. His bangs were held back with a dark blue headband with an adorable tulle flower on the left side. As a final touch a light layer of make up was added and a cute little black backpack was placed on Nico’s shoulders.

All of the girls stood back to look at their masterpiece and squealed. They all jumped around and pulled out polaroids to take pictures seeing as phones were banned from camp. Nico drew in a deep breath, not knowing if he was even sure that this was a good idea to begin with. The make up on his face was making him uncomfortable. 

"Am I finished?” Nico asked in mild annoyance, crossing his arms over his now properly supported chest.

Julie came up to the front and took Nico by the hand. "Yep! Now let's go find Will. He's probably searching everywhere for you!" Julie then walked to the cabin door and gently pushed Nico out into the commons area. “Thanks so much for your help you guys! I love you so much!” Julie called before she shut the door.

There were several ‘you’re welcomes’ and there were some saying that it was fun. There were even some that commented on just how cute Nico was in the new outfit. Nico heard and blushed profusely, gripping onto the straps of his little backpack that held his original clothes and some other things that the Aphrodite campers thought that he would need.

Julie shut the door and turned back to Nico. She smiled radiantly. “You are adorable now let’s go find Will and get you on your way to your quest.”

Nico stuttered as Julie guided/pushed him in the direction of the Big House.

~~~

Will had been wandering around the camp for the past two hours looking for Nico. He had told him that they would meet at the Big House before they set off. He had to grab some supplies before they left, but when he got to the Big House Nico was nowhere to be seen. Will had searched high and low for him. Now he decided that the best course of action would be to wait back at the Big House. As he was on his way Will heard his name being called. He turned to where the voice had come from and saw Julie towing a very dressed up Nico behind her. Will stopped walking and waited for the pair to catch up. His face heating up as he saw Nico.

“Will!” Julie called out excitedly. "We were looking everywhere for you mister. Sorry that it took so long but I had to get Nico into something more suitable for your quest. Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin helped dress him up. Do you like it? The outfit I mean." Julie laughed a bit, sounding a tad out of breadth.

Nico did not appreciate being put on the spot but still blushed and refused to meet Will’s gaze.

Will looked over Nico with a bit of a slack jaw. He looked at Julie. "W-wow Julie. You, um, everyone did a good job." Will turned his gazed back to Nico. "Uh, oh, are you ready to leave?"

Nico shifted his weight, clearly still uncomfortable. "Yes." He nodded while avoiding eye contact with Will.

"Well the I guess we should get going. Lou Ellen gave me a list of things we need and places to get them." Will says as he tries not to stare at Nico so much. "I've already packed both of our bags. They're waiting at the Big House."

"Okay. Let's go." Nico said, ready to put this whole incident behind him.

Julie grinned and said goodbye to the two boys. Will and Nico then made their way to the Big House. Nico was ready to be back in his own body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, I would love to hear them! Please comment down below to tell me what you think of this fic! Comments and kudos are the lifeblood of any author. ;) I look forward to hearing from all of you! ^_^


End file.
